Seeking humanity
by siredtodamonsalvatore
Summary: Katherine's daughter is alive, and she has found her way to Mystic Falls, maybe humanity isn't as bad as Katherine thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters, besides Lillian.**

Running, that's all my life has consisted of. As soon as I get settled, maybe even make a few friends, I have to leave again. I've been alone since I turned 17, which was 506 years ago. I know there are others like me; vampires that don't kill innocent people, and I've been trying to find them. Hopefully they could help me. I'm running from one of the most powerful vampires in the world, Kol Mikaelson. He despises me. Well that's what my father told me, but that was before he was killed. My father wasn't like me, he was human. But he understood me, helped me a lot. He treated me like his own child, technically I was, he raised me since birth, but he wasn't my biological father. I found out I was adopted on my 17th birthday, which was also the day I became a vampire.

I'm on the move again, trying to find a new place where it will be safe for me to stay, I remembered what my father had said, "don't stay in the same place for longer than 2 weeks." The last advice he gave to me, but it's kept me alive. _"Lillian, why are you running from me?"_ A voice in my head said. He's close, I can sense him. _"You don't even know what I want from you,"_ the same, spine-chilling voice echoed. I didn't want to find out. I used my vampire speed to run from the tree I was hiding behind, I knew he was faster than me, but the voice in my head was faint, which meant he wasn't too close behind me. I had only come face-to-face with Kol a few times, I miraculously got away, but I know he isn't going to be patient much longer. _"I'll get you one day, Lillian." _I shuddered as I could sense him getting closer. I can't keep running, I haven't eaten in days, maybe even weeks and I'm too weak. I start slowing down, not intentionally, but I can't keep running. Black dots start to fill my vision, as I tumble to the ground.

I awake in a large bed, and am changed into fresh clothes. I glanced around the elegant room, and saw a blood bag sitting on the table next to me. I haven't drunk human blood in a while, and I didn't want to. But I have to get my strength up. I slowly slipped out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. Pain ripped through my side, I hadn't realized how weak I was. Slowly sucking on the blood bag, I couldn't keep control; I managed to get nearly every drop out. I heard footsteps coming towards the room, I froze on the bed. The door knob turned. Weirdly, I was expecting Kol to walk in. But it wasn't him. It was someone I've never seen before. "Oh good, you're awake!" She exclaimed. I gave the blonde-haired girl a fake half smile as she started walking towards me and I backed away slightly. "You're safe here, don't worry. I'm Caroline," she said politely. I looked at the floor.  
"I'm Lillian… What happened?" I asked.  
"I found you passed out in the forest while I was hunting." I nodded; memories flooding back.  
"He was right there. Behind me. I was sure he would get me this time." I whispered closing my eyes.  
"Who?" Caroline asked, observing my face.  
"I don't want to bore you with my sob story," I fake laughed.  
"It's fine, you can tell me."  
I sighed before starting. "I've been running from this guy for years, centuries. I don't know what he wants from me, but he's an original. I haven't been able to stay in the same place for too long; he always finds me, no matter where I go. I've considered giving up; I don't want to keep running. But I'm afraid of what he'll do to me."

She smiled at me understandingly, "Do you know his name?"  
"Kol. Kol Mikaelson." I felt her stiffen beside me.

* * *

Stuck in this tomb, again. Thanks to the stupid Salvatore brothers. I would kill for a drop of blood, ironically speaking. How long have I been here, weeks? Months? I'm too weak to try and calculate numbers but it honestly doesn't matter, because there's no way I'm getting out of here anytime soon. If it wasn't for Elena, the Salvatore brothers would still be wrapped around my finger, I wouldn't be rotting here. I heard the scurry of tiny feet, I looked around and my vampire eyes saw it, a rat. I used my vampire speed to race over and grab it. I snapped its neck in half and dug my teeth into it. Yuck, rat blood always tasted like dirt, and it didn't make the burning go away the slightest bit. I would rather them just kill me. I heard footsteps outside the tomb, and then sunlight was shining right on my face, burning my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted, I recognized the person.

"Kol, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes. He threw at blood bag at me.  
"Nice to see you too, Katherine. Your daughter is in town."

**So this is my first FanFic, so please be lenient! Like this one, first chapters aren't too exciting but hopefully it will get better, and longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you've already read chapter two, feel free to skip, there's nothing new, I just wasn't happy with the way I had written it before so I rewrote it, I'm still not 100% satisfied with it but writers block is really annoying. Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

Lillian woke up to the sound of shuffling downstairs; she looked over to the clock on the bed side table. 7:13 am. It was way too early to get up. Groaning, she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her ears, trying to block out the sound, but failed, thanks to her enhanced vampire-hearing. After taking a deep breath, she worked up the courage to get out of bed. As soon as her feet made contact with the cold, wooden floor, Goosebumps covered her body. Hearing voices from downstairs, curiosity got the best of her, quietly tiptoeing over to the door she pushed her ear against it, so she could make out what the people were saying.

"I swear she looks like her! It can't be a coincidence!" She heard Caroline say.  
"I'll look more into it later, but Klaus is back in town, I want to focus on protecting Elena and Jeremy at the moment." That was a male voice, a voice Lillian didn't recognize.  
"I have to go; we'll talk about this later." The door slammed shut and Lillian waited a few minutes before opening the door and walking downstairs.  
"Morning!" Caroline yelled in her overly chipper voice, which is pretty annoying this time of the morning.  
"Morning." Lillian replied with a polite, but fake smile.

"How are you feeling today?" Caroline asked.  
"Much better, thanks. I might go for a walk actually, and get some fresh air." Caroline smiled and nodded understandingly. Once outside, Lillian felt exposed. Every slight noise made her jump, even a small gust of wind. She ventured into the forest, once she was so far in she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she used her vampire speed to go even further.

Once she found a spot where no one would be able to find her, she used her senses to pick up the small noises. The tiny scurry of small rodents crunching leaves didn't catch her attention, but the flicking of bushes did. She followed the sound until she saw her prey. Using her speed, she lunged at the deer and sunk her teeth into it. The warm flow of blood healed the ache in her throat. Once she had drained the deer, she wiped her mouth and began the trek back, this time using human speed, so she could enjoy her surroundings.

By the time she reached Caroline's house, it was around midday. There were multiple cars out the front of her house, and Lillian was contemplating whether or not she should intrude. After standing outside for a few moments, she made her choice and walked to the door.

She was just about to reach for the door handle when the door swung open, startling her, and causing her to jump back a step. A guy with black hair was towering over her. A rather attractive guy, she thought to herself. He stepped back so she could step inside, without saying a word. Lillian followed the voices she heard, and it led her to the living room, which was full of people.

'Great! You're back.' Caroline said, 'I was afraid you got lost.' Lillian gave her a fake, polite laugh which was full of nerve. Lillian looked around the room properly for the first time since entering, the guy who opened the door for her sat on a chair in the corner, next to him was someone who looked similar to him, relatives, maybe, she thought. The other chair, the one Caroline was sitting on had two girls on it. One was tan skin with black hair, and the other… Lillian had to double glance.

The girl looked like Lillian, only an older version of her Lillian couldn't help but stare. She had spaced out until she heard Caroline clear her throat, and she came back to earth. 'How about I introduce everyone?' Caroline spoke up. 'That's, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena.' She said, pointed to each person. Elena. The girl who looked like her, her name was Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO SORRY. I promised to have updated ages ago. My laptop broke and a lot of personal things happened so I apologise. This is my longest chapter so far… Mainly background information. I hope you like it! P.S, sorry for the boring fill in chapter!

After being introduced to everyone, Lillian felt her nerves calm. She felt confident speaking aloud, rather than just in her head. Damon and Stefan had left to try and figure things out, and the remaining of the group was sharing boring chit chat. Eventually the conversation shifted over to Lillian.  
"So, how did you… turn?" Caroline asked. Uncertain of whether or not she should bring this up.  
Lillian sighed heavily before beginning. 'Well it's a long story, but on my 17th birthday…'

_**Long, long time ago**_

_Lillian shot up in bed as soon as she heard her father yells. Adrenaline filled, she got out of bed and to her bedroom door in one leap. 'Father!' She screamed. His only reply was a grunting sound, which was coming from the parlour._

_Leaping down the stairs 2 at a time, she finally reached the bottom. Right in front of her, she witnessed her father being thrown against the wall. Her breathing became irregular as she gasped for air. The intruder turned around, his red eyes glowing in the dark, reflecting off the lit candles. Before Lillian could take in his appearance, a gush of wind went by her, and he was gone._

_'Father!' She yelled running over to him, the blood running from his head was beginning to make a puddle. __  
__'Lillian, run. As fast as you can. No matter what you do, don't stay in the same place for too long, don't look back, and don't trust anyone.' Tears gushed from her eyes, splashing onto her father's head as she held him. 'Go to your tree,' he croaked, 'in the hollow log…' he trailed off as he inhaled his last breath._

_Lillian sobbed against his chest, until she realised she had to leave, he sounded desperate. She couldn't stay. She knew exactly where she was going, and so she ran, as fast as she could take her, to the tree. The tree her father once told her to protect._

_Getting to the tree wasn't hard; she could get there with her eyes closed. But now that she was there in the pitch black looking for something she wished she had brought a candle. She stumbled around in the darkness, running her hand along the wide tree trunk, looking for any kind of hollowness. After what seemed forever, she gave up. It was useless searching for something in the dark._

_Lillian waited until the morning, hiding out inside a near-by cabin. She didn't get a wink of sleep that night; she clutched her legs to her stomach, sobs racking her body, until the sun began to rise. She ventured back outside to the tree._

_Lillian looked around the tree for the hollow log and had found it within seconds. Although she had actually never noticed it before. Lillian felt around the hollow log until she hit a hard object. A box. She pulled it out and went back to the cabin. Inside sitting right on top was a lapis ring. She picked the ring up and studied it. It had silver vines that stretched up touching the edge of lapis stone._

_Below it was paper. She opened the paper and recognized the handwriting instantly, it was her fathers._

_'Lillian, if you're reading this it means I'm no longer here. I sincerely apologise for the way things have turned out, and that you're clueless as to what 'things' I'm talking about are. The first thing you should know is I that I am not your biological father. Your mother is still alive out there somewhere, but its best you don't know who she is. There are dangerous creatures in this world, Lillian. Things I've been trying to protect you from them, but I've failed you. Your tree is very important; you must protect it, and don't let anyone know it exists. Run into the forest; don't stop until you've found a small cabin. Inside the people will help you. Just tell them your name."_

_And with that, the letter ended. Lillian folded the paper and placed it back in the box, along with the ring. She clung to the box and began running into the forest. She didn't stop until she saw a cabin in the distance. She slowed her pace, trying to regulate her breathing. Lillian knocked on the door, and not even seconds later, the door opened. "Uh, my father told me to come here…" Lillian didn't get to finish her sentence, before everything went black._

_**Present time**_

"And then I just woke up and I was a vampire." Lillian's voice trailed off. No one knew what to say, they all stared at Lillian, making her feel uncomfortable. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said after she had enough of their stares. The girls nodded and Lillian got up, heading straight for the forest. She went far in, she wasn't hungry she just needed some time to think. Lillian felt content just sitting in the middle of nowhere, listening deeply to the sounds around her. "Enjoying your little nap?" Lillian shot up, not realising she had fallen asleep. "Kol." She gasped.  
"Hello, darling."

**And again, sorry for the badly written chapter and late update. I'm hoping to update faster next time! Also, hopefully Lillian will meet Katherine soon. I'm also going to start a Klaroline fic, I'm going to write at least half of it before I upload it so I don't take forever updating, but if you like Klaroline, watch out for it. :)**


End file.
